<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Hours More by hmweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560273">Five Hours More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley'>hmweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Dragon Pox, Early Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quarantine, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus visits Sirius while he's quarantined with Dragon Pox, but with a door between them, the visit can only help so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Hours More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts:<br/>Banned Together Bingo - profanity<br/>Hogwarts - Write about someone quarantining themselves while infected with something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragon Pox? How had Dragon Pox gotten Sirius locked up in the Hospital Wing? He’d always been told there was a cure, but no one had bothered to mention that sometimes that cure didn’t get rid of the disease entirely at first. At least, that was how Madame Pomfrey had worded it. Sirius didn’t have any symptoms, but Pomfrey couldn’t yet determine if he was contagious. And the last thing the school wanted was an outbreak of Dragon Pox.</p><p>“Sirius?”</p><p>Sirius shot up on the bed, Remus’ voice making his heart race even when it came through the door.</p><p>“Remus,” he said, an embarrassing level of emotion packed into his voice. “Thank Merlin you’re here. Save me before I lose my goddamn mind.”</p><p>The other boy laughed, making Sirius tingle all over. That wasn’t a new reaction, but it had only gotten stronger since they’d started kissing a month previously. Even through the door, Sirius was overwhelmed by Remus’ proximity. He wanted to kick the door down to get closer.</p><p>“You still have five hours before Pomfrey says you can leave,” Remus pointed out. “Besides, she’s charmed the door shut. It would take more than a simple Alohomora to get it open.”</p><p>Sirius sighed and let his head fall forward against the door. He was so close to Remus yet so far away. Part of him wished Remus hadn’t even come to tempt him, but he pushed that thought away the second it came.</p><p>“Bloody hell. That means it’s only been five hours so far, right?” Sirius asked with a groan. “I’m only half done? Shit.”</p><p>Remus didn’t respond directly, but Sirius felt and heard him lean against the door. Sirius pressed his hand against the wood, imagining that Remus’ own was just on the other side.</p><p>“I know what it’s like to be locked up because other people need to be kept safe,” Remus said, his voice barely carrying through the door. “I’m really sorry, Sirius.”</p><p>Sirius deflated. He hadn’t considered the parallels between his illness and Remus’ lycanthropy. For more than a year, he and the other Marauders had been with Remus every single time he transformed. It hurt to remember that Remus had once done it alone. Sirius only wanted to escape the room more to wrap Remus in a hug.</p><p>“I brought you some stuff to do,” Remus continued. “Pomfrey said she’ll magic it inside to you later.”</p><p>“If you brought me homework, Moony...”</p><p>Remus laughed, making Sirius’ stomach flutter.</p><p>“It’s homework with the two-way mirror stuck inside. I don’t think Pomfrey will notice it’s there, but if she does, James promises to behave on his end. Hopefully we can convince her that it’s harmless.”</p><p>Sirius itched for the mirror. Just seeing another person’s face would do him a world of good. He’d wished he’d had the mirror on him when Pomfrey had shut him up in the room, but it hadn’t been something he’d wanted to ask for, scared of what she’d think of a student having such an enchanted object.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said with relief.</p><p>Remus hummed in acknowledgement before falling silent.</p><p>For a while, neither of them said anything, but Sirius could still sense Remus’ presence on the other side of the door. He didn’t seem eager to leave.</p><p>“Remus,” Sirius finally said in a hesitant tone that was appearing more frequently when he spoke to Remus. “I really fucking wish I could kiss you right now.”</p><p>Remus let out a shaky breath that Sirius could hear through the door.</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” he said quietly before they descended into silence again.</p><p>Five hours. Surely, Sirius could last five hours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>